Stories of the Moonlight
by wedowhatwemust
Summary: Slight AU- Set after 2x09- Red has problem's controlling her inner-wolf, Emma the returning Sheriff has the duty of looking after her. During their time spent together they share stories of time spent in the enchanted forest with Mary Margret. Romantic pairings include: Red/Snow Snow/Charming Red/Belle
1. Night 1

"You don't have to be alone tonight." Charming said as he locked her in the jail cell. Red closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She had heard the metal clank of the key in the lock every full moon since magic had arrived in Storybrooke. The sound was becoming comfortable; it meant she was safe.

Tonight wasn't technically the full moon. It was the night before. Red generally transformed on days that the moon appeared full, called wolfstime. In most cases, it was 3 consecutive nights and that is what she expected on this lunar cycle.

Red was well on her way to controlling the wolf, but on the last full moon she had a lapse of memory and broke into a few homes. Charming had responded to the 911 call, luckily. He was able to sedate her and convince her to put on the hood again. She didn't trust herself and even though she was in the metal cell, she felt most comfortable with a set of eyes on her.

"I won't be," Red stated as she glanced past him to Emma. David looked to his daughter who had mastered the art of nonchalant ease dropping.

Emma leaned back in her chair with her heels resting on the edge of her desk. She was pretending to be deeply engrossed in a newspaper. She had taken over as sheriff almost instantly when she and Snow returned. Apparently, this was one of many new duties expected of the sheriff. She could only imagine all the other interesting changes magic had brought to this one horse town.

"You should go be with Snow," Red continued. She hadn't seen much of Snow since her return, or Charming for that matter. The two had been inseparable. If it wasn't for her new friendship with Belle, she would feel very lonely.

"We can meet up at Granny's for brunch," David said. She then slipped off her red hood and handed the cloak to Charming.

Her hood had been a shield for quite some time. Before she even knew what it was, it had been used to keep her safe from herself, but that was no way to live. Red knew that she could control the inner wolf without masking it.

"Henry is staying with you tonight?" Emma asked. She knew the answer. This was her triple (at least) check. He'd been splitting his time between the three houses: Charming's, hers, and Regina's. So far it had been a huge success, though there was no telling of how long that would last.

Charming nodded and handed her Red's riding hood. He placed his hand on her shoulder. There were many fatherly things he could say in this moment, but he didn't need to. She smiled back at him and he left.

Emma walked with her hands in her pocket toward the cell. "So how does this work?"

"The full moon comes out and I transform. When the morning comes I change back," Ruby said as she saw the orange sun in the setting sky in the distance. She didn't need to see it; she could feel it coming. She had half an hour at best.

"No not that," Emma said with a smirk. "I've seen my fair share of horror films to know what a werewolf is. What did David do? To help you get ready to transform"

"He sat there," Ruby pointed to the chair she had just gotten out of.

Emma raised an eyebrow, "That all?"

"To help me kept calm before transforming, he sometimes would…" Ruby started. "No, it's stupid."

"What?" Emma asked curiously.

"We'd trade stories about your mother. And the time we both spent with her."

Emma was confused and intrigued; she opened her mouth to ask a question but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind her. She turned around and Belle was standing a few paces behind them with a small picnic basket.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt," Belle state as she glanced to them. "I won't stay long," She added. She walked over to the cell. She stood as close as physically possible the metal bars and glanced at Ruby for several seconds. She then pulled the cloth off of the picnic basket.

In the basket was an assortment of partially cooked meats and a squeaky toy for dogs. Emma found herself taking a few steps back because of the ripe undercooked smell. "Doesn't appear to be contraband," she stated as she covered her mouth with her sleeve.

"Are those from Granny?" Red asked.

Belle nodded, "I told her I'd bring them. I was going to come and see you either way." She slipped the meats and the chew toy between the bars. Ruby unsure of what to do placed them in a pile on the floor. Belle's hands lingered on the bars of the cell.

Ruby placed her hand on top of Belle's, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Belle said with a slight giggle.

"Visiting hours are almost over," Ruby said with a slight glance to the window. The sun sank a bit lower and the sky was growing dark.

"I could stay," Belle said. "Emma could go home. I could do this for you."

"I'm afraid I can't leave while the cell is occupied," Emma said. She laughed slightly, looking to Belle, "Unless you're looking to be sworn in as a deputy."

Belle shook her head at Emma. She obviously thought it was a very ridiculous preposition. She turned back to Ruby, "Will you come see me tomorrow after you've made it through the night safely?"

Ruby nodded.

As Belle turned to leave, her hand lingered on the bars of the cell as if she didn't want to let go.

Emma gave her a slight nod as she walked by. Belle looked back to Red one last time before she exited. Red parted her lips, about to speak, but then said nothing. There were obviously many things Emma didn't know about the group dynamics of Storybrooke.

Emma sat down at her chair at the sheriff's desk. "I think you owe me a story." She tossed her feet up on the desk.

"And what will you give me in return?" Red said. She sat down on the bed in the cell leaning against the wall. The sun was all but out of the sky but there was no moon in sight. "These stories are only given in trade, Emma. Besides it will have to be a short one. "

"I can tell you of my own adventures with Snow in the enchanted forest," Emma retorted.

* * *

Red and Snow had been wondering through the woods for days. For quite some time now they'd been two women on the run: Snow from the Queen's huntsman and Red from her villagers searching for the wolf.

They'd promised to protect one another. They were all each other had. They would find a cabin in the woods and stay there until it was safe for them to leave. Red didn't care if it ever was. She liked the idea of starting over free of Granny's rule, and Snow was just the person to help her.

They were tired and cold. "Are you sure it's this way?" Red said; she'd been following her friend for what seemed like hours.

"It's right around the next bend," Snow said as she gestured forward with her head. The night air was crisp; Red could see Snow's breath as she spoke. Their cheeks were rosy. Snow rubbed her hands together as she kept walking.

"And you're sure it's abandoned?" Red asked.

"It looked that way when I scouted it earlier."

The two approached the small cabin. Red's feet were numb from the cold and Snow's entire face had a rosy glow. The shrubbery surrounded it appeared over grown. Snow walked to the door and turned the knob. The door swung wide open.

There were cobwebs everywhere. Red looked through the house; all the furniture was incredibly small. "It appears dwarves lived here at some point," she said as she examined incredibly small beds. "We won't be able to sleep on those."

Snow was able to make a small fire. "We will have to sleep here then," She gestured to the bearskin rug that lied on the floor next to fireplace.

"Together?" Red asked. She swallowed hard, the idea made her nervous for some reason.

"It's very cold. We can keep each other warm," Snow patted the spot on the rug next to her.

Red walked over; she sat next to her friend and smiled. Snow placed her arm around her and rested her head on Red's shoulder. "We're going to make it, you and I. Out here alone, we'll be fine."

Show then laid down, turning toward the fire and away from Red. The glow from the fire lit up her face and made Red smile. She eased her way down next to her hesitantly. She paused for a moment not knowing if she should lie facing the same direction or with her back to her. She then thought they'd be conduct more heat if they faced the same way.

She moved Snow's hair out of the way as she snuggled in close to her, into the curve of her back. This was the warmest she had felt in weeks. She closed her eyes and seconds later she was asleep.

When morning came they were awoken by sunlight and the sound of several steps of feet rapidly approaching. They quickly armed themselves with daggers and braced for the intruders arrival. Seven small men with miner's picks came through the door. The leader of them looked to snow with a grumpy scowl and asked," Who are you and what are you doing in our home?"

* * *

Emma jolted awake in her chair. The dawn was breaking on the harbor. Was that a dream or a story? She couldn't imagine it was either, it felt too real. It felt almost as if Emma was there herself.

Emma had many questions. She glanced to the empty cell, the bottom bars had been torn apart. There was one question that needed answering immediately.

"Where did she go?" Emma said aloud as she slipped her jacket on and ran out the door.


	2. Day 2

Emma was able to scout the town for damage quickly. With the exceptions of a badly mauled house cat and a few knocked over trashcans, Ruby's wolf did no real harm to Storybrooke. Trails of scattered trash lead Emma to the woods.

As she started to walk in, Emma ironically found herself wishing she had an expert tracker with her. These woods went on for miles. Emma highly doubted she would find Red here alone. She started to turn back, thinking David and Mary Margaret might have an idea. Then there was Red stumbling forward through some nearby bushes.

Her clothes were badly torn and incredibly dirty. There were deep scratches, maybe bite marks on her shoulder and left arm. There was blood everywhere. Red's head was pounding, she couldn't think clearly. She stumbled a bit as she walked forward. Emma braced Red and helped her gain her balance.

"What happened?" Emma asked. "You look like you were attacked by a bear."

"It's possible I was; I can't remember a thing." Red clutched Emma's arm and steadied herself. Red placed her hand on her head and closed her eyes hard. She wasn't sure her head had ever hurt this bad. "Did I…was there any?"

"No," Emma said "Well, you may have injured a cat. But no one will be able to pin that on you. I will make sure of it."

Red laughed through the pain, "You sound so much like him."

This comment took Emma by surprise. She hadn't spent much time thinking about the similarities between her and her father. "Ruby, the story you told me last night…" Emma started to ask.

"I didn't tell you much," Ruby said. "You passed out maybe five minutes in."

"I remember quite a bit. Or maybe I dreamt," Emma said. Ruby stared at her very confused. "You left off right after the seven dwarves returned home. They woke you and Snow up."

Ruby stopped walking, "What?"

"You'd… been sleeping together by the fire," Emma added hesitantly.

The confusion certainly didn't help Ruby's head ache. She hadn't ever told another soul that story. She certainly wouldn't start with Emma. She closed her eyes and felt weak in the knees. Emma clutched her again as she started to fall.

"We should get you to a doctor," Emma said as she casually examined her wounds.

"No absolutely not," Red stated. "I don't want to alert any of the townspeople. We should just head to Granny's. We have supplies at the Inn for things like this."

Emma practically carried Red to the Inn. She was so weak she was almost beginning to shake. Emma desperately wanted to take her to the hospital instead, but Red was right. The less the townspeople knew the better.

As they approached Granny's dinner, Emma reached for the door. "No wait," Red winced, noticing Charming and Henry inside. "Take me around back; I don't want them to know."

"Ruby, I don't know what to do. It might be good to get their opinion." Emma took a breath and added, "Since they know you so well."

"Can you tell them I broke out, but not that I'm wounded?" Ruby pleaded.

Emma didn't know what to think of this strange request. She nodded and escorted Red to the back entrance. Emma then doubled back to meet up with her family.

* * *

Ruby sat on the edge of the tub in the bathroom at Granny's Inn. She was stripped down to her underwear so she could properly clean the wounds. Her ripped clothes sat in a pile on the floor.

She turned the faucet on and let the tub fill halfway. Then she ran a warm wash cloth over the cuts in her arm and shoulder. The water in the tub turned pink with her blood. She struggled to properly clean the cuts.

The door of the bathroom opened behind her. This was one of the many downsides to Granny's; the tenants shared a bathroom. "It's occupied," Red said as she struggled to quickly grab a towel. She stood and draped the towel over her shoulders and her chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Belle stated. "I didn't realize anyone was in here." She glanced at Red's nearly naked lower half and shyly averted her eyes. She could feel her face turn several different shades of red. She started to leave but then she saw the blood soaked clothes. "You're hurt?"

"It's nothing really, a few cuts," Ruby stated dismissively and adjusted the towel so that it was resting under her arms exposing the wound. Her head was still pounding. She started to lose her balance a bit.

Belle rushed to her side, "Let me help you. " She eased Red back down on to the side of the tub and sat next to her. They were facing one another**. "**I'd ask how last night went but I think that's obvious."

"Complete black out," Red said. Belle picked up the wash cloth and ran water over the wounds. She placed her opposite hand on Red's bare knee. Red leaned into her, placing her head on Belle's shoulder and wrapping her other hand around Belle's back. She winced and squeezed her back as Belle cleaned out the wounds.

Belle pulled back; their eyes locked. Their lips were inches apart. For several very long seconds neither of them moved. Red reached for the bandages and ointment that sat on the nearby counter. The towel slipped a bit, revealing more flesh.

Belle quickly focused her eyes on the ointment and away from Red's body. She took a deep breath. She tried to focus on the simple tasks of applying it over the wounds. Belle pressed the gauze over the wounds and applied the body tape. "There that should hold," Belle said softly. She ran her hand over the edges making sure it was secure.

Red closed her eyes hard and tilted her head down. The ointment was cold but instantly soothing. The sensation of Belle's delicate touch on her bare skin was intense to say the least. It was simultaneous pain and comfort. When she looked back up she caught Belle staring at her.

Without thinking, Red leaned in and their lips locked. Her headache subsided with the gentle impact. Their lips remained locked for several seconds. Red broke away first, neither of them said anything. Then Red said the first thing that came to her mind, "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Belle asked with a furrowed brow as Red turned away and pulled the towel closer to her body. She didn't answer. "I'll go to your room and get you some fresh clothes."

Belle stood up and walked to the door. "Wait," said Red.

She quickly turned around with a slight smile on her face. "Can you make sure to grab me something long-sleeved?" Red asked.

"Sure… I'll knock on the door and leave them out in the hall," She said as she opened the door. She bit the corner of her lip and stepped out.

Red dropped her head and placed her hands on her knees. Had that actually happened? She could have said anything else; Red was certainly not sorry she kissed her. Did she just ruin her only chance? She shook her head and the headache returned.

* * *

The Charmings sat at their usual booth. Snow and Charming were deeply immersed in one another, so much so in fact that they were completely ignoring their child and grandchild. As they rubbed noses, there was a simultaneous groan from Emma and Henry.

"Sorry," Snow said as she pulled away.

"You don't need to be. We understand," Henry said with a smile to them. Henry had lived most of his life believing in the true love of Prince Charming and Snow White. It was very new to Emma to think that these were her parents. Their love was true and very strong. It lived in her heart and had been able to prevent Cora from ripping it from her chest.

Based on what she learned last night, Emma knew that there was more to this love story. The classic tale of two people falling in love at first sight rarely ever happened in the real world. Why would the enchanted forest be any different?

Belle came into the diner and David waved her over. "There's always room at this table," Charming said with a smile that explained his name. Belle hesitated but eventually approached them. Charming stood up and pulled a chair to the end of the table.

"We have something we'd like to ask you," Emma said. Belle sat down in the chair. Charming sat back down after she was seated. This gesture was strange to Emma, but some habits die hard. Even in this modern world.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" Belle asked.

"Would it be possible in a day to clear the library of anything breakable?" Charming asked.

Belle hoped this wasn't his attempt at being subtle, "I suppose."

"We were hoping since the jail cell isn't an option we could try and shackle Red in the library," He added.

"And you've decided this without her?" Belle asked defensively. Belle had many issues with someone being held hostage given the way she spent the last 28 years.

"I've been looking after Red during wolfstime for a quite awhile," Snow retorted. Snow didn't know enough about Belle to understand fully why this bothered her. She was however greatly offended by the notion she didn't have Red's best interest in mind. "We're like family. She trusts us."

"Of course I do," Red's voice came from behind Belle. "What do I trust you with this time?" She asked as she slid into the booth. Emma raised an eyebrow as David did not stand for her.

Red's knees brushed Belle's as she squished Henry further into the booth. Emma scooted as far over as she could. The booths were obviously not designed to hold three on one side. The knee brush made Belle flinch a bit.

"We were thinking we could shackle you in the library," Snow stated. "That is if you're comfortable being shackled," she added with a glance to Belle.

"It's fairly low traffic and spacious," Red said with a slight nod. "But I wouldn't want to impose, and I would hate it if I caused any damage." Red looked to Belle, waiting for a reaction. Red wanted to clear up what had happened and tell her, anything. Anything but, "I'm sorry." This unfortunately was not the time.

"You're anything but an imposition," Belle said. Even though she was completely confused, she would do whatever it takes to keep Red safe. "I'd like to stay with you both," she said to Emma.

"We could all stay," David said. He had felt useless in more way than one since their return. Emma taking over as sheriff left him unemployed. Charming was at his best when there was a problem he could solve.

"I think that would be a bit excessive," Red responded. If the idea of a set of eyes was comforting, the idea of that many eyes was terrifying.

"Why don't we all meet at the library about an hour before sundown?" Emma asked. "We can access the situation then."

"Belle, can you and I go to the library now? I want clear some things out of the way," Charming said. Belle nodded and was slightly relieved at the excuse for physical distance between her and Ruby.

"I can take Henry over to Regina's," Snow added. Emma missed Henry and wanted to spend time with him, but she knew he would be safest with Regina for now.

With that Charming and Belle stood. As Red slid out of the booth and stood she brushed Belle's arm. They looked at each other for a moment. Ruby continued past to let Henry and Emma out.

Before turning to leave, Snow stepped towards her, giving her a big hug. "We're glad you're safe," she said. Red gritted her teeth, trying to hide the pain the hug had caused her.

Charming smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Let us know if you need anything." It didn't take them very long to refer to themselves only as "we" and "us" again. They turned and left. Red stood and watched as they filed out of Granny's on their way. Emma and Henry were close behind.

Red found herself alone with Belle. Their eyes met and yet again neither of them said anything. Belle nodded and gave her a tight lipped smile and turned to leave. Red reached for Belle's hand. Belle stopped and turned back. "Can we find some time to talk, tonight?" Red asked.

"Yes of course," Belle responded. Red let her hand go. She turned away slowly and followed the Charmings out the door. Red sighed heavily, as her head continued to pound. She then headed upstairs to try and get some much needed shut eye.


	3. Night 2

Red pulled the bow up to her and took aim at the target in the tree. She drew back the arrow and released. The arrow went whizzing through the air and landed somewhere in the distance. "Can we stop?" Red asked with a look to Snow. "I'm awful at this."

Despite their initial reactions, the dwarves were very friendly and welcoming to the two fugitives. They were gone in the mines for several days at a time. When they came home they expected nothing but a warm meal and a fairly tidy home. The arrangement worked out well for Red and Snow. They were happy and safe and spent most of their time alone.

"Like any skill, it just takes practice," Snow replied. Snow had been on the run for much longer than Red and had learned a few practical skills along the way. Red picked up another arrow and got the same result. She let out an exasperated sigh as she picked up the third arrow.

"Tell me the steps," Snow crossed to Red so that she was standing closely behind her. Snow was close enough that her scent dominated Red's nostrils, making it hard for her to focus.

"I raise the bow, nock the arrow just above my hand, and then…" Red stated. Before she could pull the bow string she found Snow's right arm around her; Snow's hand holding hers and the arrow in it.

"It's a matter of preference but," Snow slipped her fingers between the string and Red's hand. She gently moved Red's ring finger from behind to wrap it in front of the bow string. "I find three fingers works best."

Red nervously flexed her fingers with Snow's hand still on tops of hers. "R-r-right," she stammered a bit. Snow's breath was warm on her neck. Red began to tremble slightly.

"You need to steady your stance; here let me help," Snow said. She placed her hand on Red's hip. Red squinted her eyes and held them shut for several seconds. The gesture was meant to steady her, but it had the opposite impact on Red. It was almost too much to take.

"Remember to place your thumb here," Snow said moving their thumbs to the base of the arrow. "You can guide the arrow better this way." Red was a faithful student patiently awaiting the next bit of instruction.

Red's hands were sweating. She'd never been more nervous. She aimed the bow at the target, keeping her left arm locked, and rolled her elbow back pulling on the bow string. Snow guided Red's right hand back slowly so that her index finger was level with the edge of her jaw line. Snows hand brushed her cheek. The bow string and Red's body were wound tight.

"Take a deep breath," Snow said as Red followed the simple command. Breathing was easy. "Relax," Snow added. As she pulled away she dragged her fingers across Red's wrist and arm. When her arm dropped she leaned forward and whispered, "And when you're ready release."

Red let her body relax. Snow's hand was still resting on her left help. She exhaled slowly and the arrow went flying through the air and landed just left of the bull's eye.

"Anything that is worth doing gets better with practice," Snow said as she let her hand fall from Red's waist. Red couldn't help but imagine the other things they could practice together. She was certain she hadn't imagined Snow's flirtatious tone.

Snow walked to the bull's-eye and began to remove the arrow. She applied force and began to pull out the arrow. "I love you," Red said softly. The words came out her mouth effortlessly. She froze in silence waiting for a response.

Snow ripped the arrow out of the tree. There was a large crack sound as it yanked out of the wood. "Did you say something?" Snow asked as she turned back to Red.

Red wasn't sure if she really didn't hear or was pretending. Either way that response made her rethink her confession. "I- uh- never mind," Red said as picked up the bow and headed back toward the cabin.

* * *

Emma was awoken by the sound of the alarm on her cell phone. She had taken a short nap so that she would feel well rested for the night. It might have worked if she hadn't had another strange dream. Why did she keep having them? What did they mean? Only two people could answer these questions.

Emma looked out her window and noticed the sun resting just about the buildings in Storybrooke. There were maybe a couple of hours before it completely set. She grabbed her trusty red leather jacket and headed out the door.

* * *

As Red entered the main room most the shelves had been cleared and several tables had been turned on their side. Sleep had helped her headache, but it still hurt. Charming was on a ladder boarding up the windows. Belle was placing chains through the pipe in the middle of the room.

"All of this, for me?" Red asked playfully. Charming effortlessly slid down the ladder.

"Only the best for my favorite wolf," he said as he laughed. He had a habit of doing this. Calling the only one of something he had his favorite (i.e. Henry was his favorite grandchild). Red found it incredibly irritating.

"David, I seemed to have left my hood somewhere; I think the police station. Can you please go get it?" Red asked with a look that implied he could take his time.

He looked to Belle and back to her, "Yes of course. I'll be back soon." He then ran out the door.

Belle looked Ruby up and down. The top she picked really clung to her in the right ways. She thought about commenting on it but instead asked, ""How are you feeling?"

"I heal pretty quickly," Ruby took a deep breath. "Look, about earlier. I want to take it back." She said not wasting any more time on small talk.

"Yeah, No- we can." Belle stumbled though her words. She took a step back. "Just a kiss, it was nothing." she added thinking it was anything but. Belle turned away and drew in air. Her heart was in her throat and she felt dizzy. Her heart had never ached like this before.

"What? Oh, no, I've said it wrong." She looked to Belle who was avoiding eye contact. "I take back the apology," she paused, waited for a response but Belle said nothing. "Truth is, I'm not sorry I kissed you," Red said. Belle didn't move. Red's hands were sweating and she started to ramble. "Unless you're sorry I kissed you. Then we can of course. This was exactly what I didn't want. You're- I'm. Let's go back to-We can just forget about it."

Her rambling was cut off by Belle's lips upon hers. Their arms wrapped around each other. "I could never forget this," Belle said as she pulled away. Red placed one of her hands on Belle's cheek and softly kissed her forehead. Belle pulled away from her. There was a distant look in her hers.

"What is it?" Red asked. "What's wrong?"

Belle swallowed hard, "It's just. " She took Ruby's hand in hers. "Please don't take offense to this but…You scare me."

Red let her hands fall. "I understand. The wolf scares lots of people."

Belle grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "Not the wolf, you scare me." Red gave her a puzzled look. "I've never felt this way about anyone," Belle clarified. "It terrifies me."

Ruby was the one to pull away this time. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to say "I'd never hurt you," but she was scared as well. It was hard for Ruby to think in terms of happily ever after. Ruby was so wrapped up in her own thoughts, she wasn't prepared for what Belle asked next.

"Have you?" Belle looked deeply into her eyes.

She blinked and nodded slowly, "I have once." Belle's face fell. "It was complicated," Red added and she took a few steps away. "She fell for someone else."

Belle nodded. "Well, that's her loss," Belle stated with a smile.

"Whose loss?" Snow said as she came into view. Emma was closed behind.

Red couldn't believe that timing. She bit the corner of her lip, "Oh, nothing."

The look on Red's face said enough for Belle. She didn't want to know this, any of this. She was instantly filled with jealousy, though she wasn't sure if she should be. She knew she didn't have any right to be upset with Snow, but she was.

"Ruby, do you have a second?" Emma asked. She pulled her aside. Belle and Snow exchanged tight lipped smiled but not a single word.

"The sun is almost set, Emma." Ruby said as she saw the sky grow dark through the boarded up windows.

"I had another dream," Emma said; Red shook her head. "Involving a fairly intimate archery lesson," Red's eyes grew wide.

"We don't have the time for this right now," Ruby said as she clutched Emma's arm and pulled her in close. "I don't know how you are having these dreams, but it makes me nervous."

"Just tell me if I'm going to see anything more than I already have because-"Emma said with a queasy look. "It's my mom we're talking about."

"There's nothing more to see," Red said to her. "Here's your story for the night Emma. A long time ago I fell in love with someone. That someone fell in love with someone else. When I was heartbroken and alone, my wolf became erratic and violent. I was afraid that the wolf would hurt your parents, so much so in fact that, I asked the Blue Fairy-"

Ruby was cut my David's return. "I come bearing gifts," Charming bellowed. Red walked away from her and back toward the others.

"We weren't done," Emma said with a tone that was a mixture of anger and confusion. Ruby's eyes glanced to the sky; the sun was definitely setting soon.

Charming walked over to Red and handed her the hood. He then turned to Emma and handed her a small silver dagger. The dagger had a slight glow to it. Red took several quick steps away.

"Charming, why would you bring that?" Snow questioned as she stepped between the dagger and Red, shielding Red's body behind hers.

"It obviously repeals the wolf," David said. He turned to Emma and placed it in her hand. "This dagger is enchanted. If this touches her skin it could kill her. You are not to use it other than to place distance between the two of you. Understand?" He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Yes of course," she bent down and placed the knife in her boot. Red exhaled a side of relief.

Ruby crossed to Belle and placed the hood in her hand, "I want you to wear this." Belle looked to her in shock and disbelief. Ruby wrapped the hood around her shoulder. "This is to keep you safe, from me," Red added as she tied the red string in front, making sure it was secure. "Belle and Emma will stay here for the night," Red said to Charming.

Belle hesitantly crossed to the pipe. This wasn't the first time Belle and Red had found themselves here. Last time it was her who was being shackled. Ruby was a few steps behind her and lightly touched her back, letting her know it was ok.

Belle placed the lower shackles around her ankle; as it clicked in placed she heard a sigh from over her shoulder. Snow bent down and unlocked it. She moved the shackle up Red leg so it rested on her upper thigh and quickly locked it into place. Red closed her eyes, the experience was surreal.

When Snow had locked them all into place she turned to Belle with a smile and said, "I've been doing this for so long. No worries though. It just takes practice."

* * *

Charming and Snow had left. Emma began to tell a story to Ruby and Belle (though she didn't seem interested) about her mother and the enchanted forest. She had nearly reached the point where they learned Cora was lance-a-lot when the change started.

Magical transformations weren't anything like monster movies. No gruesome bones popping out a place. The change was instant where Ruby stood now was a giant black wolf with shackles on its front and hind quarters.

The wolf let out a growl and lunged forward. The shackles strained against her force. Belle watched mesmerized by the creature. Emma stood sharply as she noticed the pipe about it give way. Belle's eyes followed hers. The wolf lunged forward again pulling free of one of the shackles. The tension on the pipe eased, though it had already started to leak.

The wolf broke free entirely and instantly barreled out of the library. She crashed through the front door and shattering it to pieces on the way out.

"What do we do now?" Belle asked franticly; worry had already consumed her. "That certainly wasn't what I expected. Not that I knew what to expect." Belle didn't waste a second of thought on the damaged done to the library.

* * *

It didn't take long for Emma and Belle to find the large wolf. When they set their sights on her, she was digging holes. Emma glanced around, noticing holes throughout the forest. "What is she looking for?" Emma asked.

There was a growl in a near distance and a large black panther emerged from a clearing. "Do you think that's what attacked her last night?" Belle asked Emma.

Emma shrugged; she was surprised that Belle knew that. The panther growled at the wolf and they started to bite at each other as they walked in a circle. The panther took a swing at Red's wolf and it pounced of the way.

"We have to do something," Belle said. "She's going to get hurt!" Emma looked at her for a second, unsure what to do. As they looked at one another, they heard a yelp in the distance. Emma reached for her cell phone and texted David. _We may need back up in the woods._ When she glanced back up, Belle was approaching the panther.

Though she tried her best to slowly approach, the sound of a twig breaking under her feet alerted the panther and it growled at her. She let out a slight gasp. Red's wolf leaped between Belle and the panther. The wolf was limping slightly; her front paw was badly injured.

With a swoop of its massive paw, the panther knocked the wolf back. Her head landed on rock. There was a cracking noise. Emma ran to join Belle's side. She had already unsheathed the dagger; stupidly she had left her gun at home. The panther prepared itself for a final blow to the wolf.

As it crouched down, Belle grabbed the dagger from Emma and rushed at the animal. The panther knocked her down to the ground. She was lying close to Red's unconscious wolf. The large cat looked at Belle like she was prey. Belle held the dagger close to her making sure it didn't touch Red.

She tried to calculate a plan of attack. When she was just about to make her move, an arrow pierced the animal in the eye. The animal dropped instantly and let out a strange moan as it fell. Snow and Charming quickly closed the ground between them.

Belle stood and turned to them, "I was just about to-"

"It's ok," Snow said. "I got there first."

Belle tossed the dagger to Charming as he examined the dead panther. She then knelt back down beside Red. Tears formed in her eyes; she untied her hood and placed it on Red. She was stunned when Ruby didn't transform.

"It's a defense mechanism," Charming said. "If someone were to stumble upon an unconscious girl in the woods it could be dangerous."

Without another word, Snow knelt down next the wolf and struggled to lift it off the ground. She looked at Belle and they equally distributed the weight of Red's wolf between them. They walked side by side out of the woods.


	4. Day 3

The sun had not yet risen. Red's wolf lay on her bed in the inn. Regina stood over the unconscious wolf. Henry stood next to her holding her hand. She opened her spell book and looked to him. He nodded. He asked her to promise she wouldn't use magic but he would allow her to make exceptions.

Henry watched as his mother spoke in a language he didn't understand. Her eyes glowed bright purple. She bent down so that she was eye level with wolf. She breathed slowly across the pages of her spell book and a small white cloud formed. It surrounded the wolf and slowly faded away. They watched as the wolf slowly transformed back into Ruby.

She was still unconscious. Her wrist was mangled and bleeding. There was a deep gash on the left side of her forehead. Regina instinctively pulled Henry into her shielding his eyes.

He pried her fingers apart, "We should get the others." Regina opened the door, revealing a crowded hallway. Belle was the first one in. Snow and Charming were very close behind. Emma trailed several steps behind the others.

She stepped up to Henry who still had Regina's arm around him. She knelt down next to him, "I need you to stay with your other mom for at least another night." She stood up and mouthed thank you to Regina. Regina nodded. Their cease fire was in full swing though neither of them expected it to last.

Regina and Henry started to exit. As they did, she stopped at Snow's side. "We can settle this debt at a later date," she said with a devilish grin. Snow hated owing the Queen anything but this was their only option.

Belle knelt down to Ruby's side softly stroking her cheek, "We need to get her to a doctor."

"No," Snow said. "She wouldn't want that. She heals very fast during wolfstime."

Belle had been doing a lot of medical reading in her spare time. "A blow of that impact could cause-" Her non-professional opinion was interrupted once again by Snow.

"No doctors," She said sternly. She crossed to the opposite side of the bed. "She'll pull through this." She looked back to Belle, "We just have to believe." The tone in her voice was solemn. They simultaneously sat down on their respective sides of the bed.

Belle started to clean out the wound on her forehead. As she washed the wounds she couldn't help but expect Snow to tell her she was doing it wrong. To say how much more experience she has had with Red. Belle glanced to look at Snow, she noticed the tears slowly forming in Snow's eyes.

Charming crossed to Snow and placed a hand on her shoulder. He handed her some bandages. Charming bent down to kiss snow's forehead and said, "We should try and get some sleep, to be well rested. Red will need us to stay with her tonight. An injured wolf will need even more help. "

Snow nodded; she wasn't moving. "I'm going …. Come home when you can," Charming added. She pulled him in for a soft kiss but remained seated. He pulled away and walked to the door. He glanced back as if he had something to say, but said nothing and continued down the hallway.

Emma watched this exchange quietly from the corner. She sat in the chair as her eyes grew heavy, watching her mother and Belle bandage Red's wounds. There were no words exchanged between them. The sun had risen and the room had an orange glow. Before Emma completely shut her eyes, she knew what was coming.

* * *

Red had been running for hours. The sound of footsteps had tapered off, though there was still some echoing in the distance. She was covered in blood. None of it was hers. She remembered attacking a village. Luckily she hadn't killed anyone. The wolf did however destroy their entire supply of food for the year. Out of breath, she collapsed under a tree.

Red hadn't grown the courage to tell Snow how she felt. The day she got the closest was the day Snow met Charming. It didn't take much, just the look in Snow's eyes. Red knew that she was in love, and she had lost her. She was heartbroken and a heart broken wolf was inconsolable.

This had been the most violent wolfstime she'd had since she met Snow, and it was the first she spent without Snow's company. They hadn't spoken since Snow told her of her deep feelings for Charming. She was willing to force herself to forget him so that he could be happy. Red knew that was true love because she would do the same for Snow.

A blue light fluttered by and landed on her shoulder. When the fairy came into focus she said, "If true love is the most powerful force that ever existed, then unrequited love is certainly the most dangerous."

"What? Who are you?" Red asked wiping tears from her eyes. Red had never encountered a fairy before. She had heard many tales of their power, especially from the dwarves.

"It can turn even the greatest men into monsters," Blue added. "You're not the only one who's ever felt the sting of rejection. If you continue down this path, you will hurt the ones you're closest to."

"Snow is the only person that ever made me feel comfortable being me. I'm lost without her. Can you make it stop?" Red whimpered. She had always buried her deepest desires into the wolf. These feelings were strong; the type of love that makes a person crazy and irrational. This was the last thing she or the wolf needed. "I don't want to hurt anyone. Can you take my love away? Can you make me forget?"

The blue fairy touched the side of her face lightly and said, "Love this deep cannot be forgotten, cannot be destroyed." She fluttered about, repositioning herself so that she was staring Red in the eyes. "But you can let someone else carry that burden. You won't forget the way you felt, but the heartbreak will be gone."

A magic cloud appeared in front of them. Amidst the haze, Red saw the face of Prince James. "Charming, why? He already loves her. Why would he need my love?" Red asked. She stood up. She didn't like the idea.

"He does love her. That's the only way this will work," Blue said. "Your love can only strengthen his and your wolf won't feel the pain of loving someone who doesn't love her back."

"And Snow will be happy," Red said. That was the most important part. Red could die feeling empty if she knew that much was true.

"There is one drawback. If you give away part of your love, "Blue paused."It will be impossible for anyone to ever love you truly or completely. Because your love will never be whole"

She couldn't fathom feeling this way about anyone other than Snow. As long as Snow was happy and Red knew she wouldn't hurt anyone; she was content. Red nodded at the fairy and she waved her wand. The change settled in slowly and Red was at peace.

* * *

Emma and Ruby let out a simultaneous gasp and jolted awake. Belle and Snow both leaned in to give Red a hug. Their shoulders collided causing them to glare at one another.

Emma jumped out of her chair. "You have got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed. Snow and Belle looked to her utterly surprised. Emma's confusion had reached a breaking point. She and Red were going to talk this out and do it now. Emma's eyes were locked on Red's.

"Can you give me a minute alone with Emma?" Red asked them. She was in a great deal of pain and it was hard for her to get those words out. "There are few things we need to discuss." Without a word the others left the room.

"You never even told her how you felt," Emma said. "It doesn't sound like you. You wouldn't take the coward's way out." She was pacing back and forth in the small room.

Red hadn't expected that to be Emma's initial reaction."I was a different person then, afraid of who I was and of what I could become. I had lost the only person who let me be me and who wasn't afraid. Do you know what it's like to live in fear of what happens when people find out the truth about you?"

Emma knew that was rhetorical.

Red inhaled deeply, "Letting your mother, the only person I've ever loved, be with her one true love-"

"I'm gonna have to stop you right there," Emma said. "You're wrong for two reasons."

"Excuse me?" Red said defensively.

"First, you should have told her, all those years ago. You have no way of knowing you're not her true love. "

"For 28 years, I served Mary Margaret coffee each morning before she would go to school; for 28 years we spent every morning together. She never once showed an interest in me. Many, many others in town made passes at me but not your mom." Red said with a slight laugh.

Emma hadn't spent much time thinking about the routine they were all stuck in before the curse was broken. Red continued, "Then one day you arrived and things started to become clear. Charming and Snow belong together. They've endured so much. They will always find each other."

"They endured most of it after you'd given your love of my mother to my father. We have no way of knowing-"

Red cut her off, "Emma Swan, you are the living embodiment of true love. When I look at you, I know you're his child. The love in your heart is theirs not mine. I have no doubt that I made the right decision all those years ago," Ruby said. "True love doesn't hide."

Emma stood and walked to the end of the bed, "Which brings me to my second point. My mother is not the only person you've ever been in love with."

Red's brow furrowed, but she knew that to be true. Her feelings for Belle were growing stronger every day. "Let's say that's true; the blue fairy told me no one would ever love me back. Not truly, anyway."

Emma leaned in, locking eyes with Ruby. "Last night, I watched Belle throw herself at a panther in order to protect you. Henry's the only person I would put myself in that kind of danger for," Emma retorted. "The blue fairy was wrong."

"Panther?" Red asked looking down at her wrist. "Was Belle hurt? Is it still out there?" She attempted to sit up. She wanted to make sure Belle was ok.

"She's fine," Emma said with a slight smile as she gentle pushed Ruby back into bed. "It took an arrow in the eye."

"Sounds like Snow's handy work," Red said with a slight grin.

Emma opened the door to the hallway. Snow and Belle were nowhere to be found. They must have gone downstairs. Emma started to head out the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"To see a fairy," Emma responded as she exited the room.

* * *

The warm sun coming through the window felt good on Ruby's skin. It helped her heal. She glanced at her wounds and couldn't imagine all of the events of last night. There was a gentle knock on the door.

"Hey- Snow," Red said groggily. "Where's Belle?"

"Good morning to you, too," Snow said with a smile, though there was a bit of bitterness in her voice. "She's grabbing you breakfast."

Red nodded and smiled. Snow sat down on the bed next to her and examined her arm. Snow was worried. There was still another night of the full moon. "What's going on with your wolf, Red?" Snow asked as she scouted closer to her on the bed. "I've never seen you have this many problems. Emma said you were digging holes in the forest. "

She shrugged. "Also, apparently I got into a fight with a panther last night," Red stated with a slight laugh as she raised her wounded arm.

"Emma told you?" Snow laughed. She touched her forehead examining that wound. It was healing faster than her arm.

Red winced at the touch and nodded. "She also told me you killed it. You were always an excellent shot."

Snow took her wounded hand in her hands, "I'll always protect you."

Red smiled, knowing that fact. "I didn't know there were panthers in this part of Maine." She said with another laugh.

"Learn something new every day." She let out a sigh. "So you and Belle are close, huh?" Snow said reluctantly.

Before Red could responded her nostrils flared and filled with the scent of bacon. Snow could tell from the look in her eyes that she had detected someone's presence; Belle was down the hallway.

Snow stood slowly; she suddenly felt unwanted, "I'm going to head home. Is there anything you need?"

Red shook her head; and Snow exited, giving a slight nod to Belle as they passed each other in the doorway.

"Hey beautiful," Red said with a smile that instantly made Belle blush.

Belle sat a tray of food on top of Red and helped her sit up. "I thought you could use some nourishment," Belle said as she sat down next to her. Ruby glanced to her hand covered in bandages and attempted to hold the knife. Belle gently took the knife from her and cut the food into small pieces. Red was able to use her good hand to eat the smaller bits.

"So last night was eventful," Red said knowing it was an understatement. Belle nodded. "Emma told me you put yourself in danger to try and save me." Ruby placed her wounded hand on Belle's, "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything," Belle said as she looked down. "Snow's the one that saved the day. She's the one you should be thanking." Belle gently rubbed Ruby's hand.

"Did I do much damage to the library?" Red asked.

"Honestly, I don't know," Belle admitted. "There's probably some water damage." Belle recalled the busted front door. There was quite a bit of repair that she would have to do but she didn't want to burden Ruby with those details now.

"You haven't been back yet?" Red said. She knew that the library meant a lot to her. Books are Belle's favorite thing in the world, and that place was a sanctuary for her.

"I didn't want to leave you," Belle said. She swallowed hard. "The library and the things in it can be replaced. There is only one you."

Red pulled Belle on top of her with her good hand. Belle let out a surprised gasp of air. The tray of food landed on the floor with a crash. Belle kissed her softly trying to avoid impact with the injuries. Red didn't seem to mind the pain and aggressively pulled Belle in for a long kiss. Her wounded arm wrapped around Belle's back as her other caressed her face.

Belle pulled away and gently kissed the side of her neck down to her collarbone. Ruby let out an animalistic grunt as she forcefully switched their positions and rested on her elbow. Her good hand traveled over along Belle's curves playfully teasing. Belle arched as the touch tickled and she giggled slightly. Ruby kissed her again, nibbling on her lower lip before settling in for a deep passionate kiss.

Ruby's hand found its way under Belle's shirt. Ruby felt warm all over, as she touched her bare skin gently. Belle closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wanted this with every part of her being, but she pushed Red's hand away.

"I'm sorry," Red found herself saying once again. She brushed the hair off her face and sat up.

Belle sat up and leaned into her. She kissed Ruby's shoulder, "I just, I need to know that I'm the one you want… the only one."

Red swallowed hard and placed her arms around Belle. As she stared into the eyes of the beautiful girl that made her heart flutter, she knew there was no other option. She had to tell her the truth, all of it.

* * *

Charming pounded on the door of the blue fairy's home. He turned to Emma; there was anger in his tone, "Part of me has always known." He took a deep breath and slammed his fist into the door again. "I had the same dreams you described. I guess I'd always excused them as part of my unconscious fantasies or something."

"Gross," Emma said with a sneer. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I just-"

"No. This affects me just as much as it does Red," he added. Charming had to know he would be enough for Snow without Red's love in him. He was angry with Red for allowing this to happen and angry with himself for not knowing the difference.

Mother Superior opened the door with smile, "David and Emma, What do I owe this pleasure? Come to discuss Henry's school performance?"

"You know exactly why we've come here, Blue" Charming said staring in her eyes. He was inches away from her face.

Blue nodded and gestured them into her home. "But it can't be done. Her happily ever after is deeply entwined with yours. The repercussions of removing the love could be deadly."

"She's in love with someone else," Emma added.

"Not likely," Blue crossed to Emma, staring her in the eyes. "If she had fallen for another, her wolf would feel lost and would be searching for the love she buried in you. It would grow restless. This wolfstime has been peaceful."

Charming and Emma looked to one another. Blue knew what those looks implied.

Blue said confidently. "That person will never love not completely."

"I've heard that line," Emma said. "You said it to her in the forest, and I've seen the way Belle looks at her. You were wrong."

"It's not possible. It won't last. It can't."

"This stops now," Charming shouted. "Red has been through enough. You will take her love of Snow from me. You must."

Blue shock her head, "I will not."

"Why did you do it in the first place?" Emma asked. "There surely had to be another way to keep Red's wolf calm. Why was this the best option?"

"Where do you think we would be now if Snow would have eventually reciprocated Red's love all those years ago? The savior would have never been born. Someone had to ensure we would be able to break the curse."

"What?" Emma asked as she raised her voice. She looked to Charming who was practically shaking with anger.

"You will tell us what we need to know," Charming said through gritted teeth as he slammed her against the wall. His arm pressed against her throat. "Tell us how to undo all of this. We will endure the consequences."

"Fine," Blue said with cough to clear her throat. Charming took a step back. "This won't be easy. Not only could it kill you Charming, but… It could result in the most violent full moon any of us will encounter." She then explained to them step by step what they must do.


	5. Night 3

"Are you insane, Miss Swan?" Regina said still trying to process the younger woman's request. She sat at her desk in the mayor's office. She's always been good at guessing what was right around the corner, but she didn't see this coming.

The blue fairy's instructions were anything but simple. Charming and Red's hearts had to be extracted from their bodies. Then Red's love of Snow that resides in Charming could be magically removed and the hearts returned to their owners.

Except it wasn't that straight forward. The Wolf was the target of the fairy wish. Red's heart couldn't go directly back into her, not in human form. It would need to be returned under the light of full moon. Otherwise it wouldn't have the right impact on the wolf according to the fairy.

This unfortunately meant a heartless, confused wolf would be loose on Storybrooke tonight. Emma was beginning to question her own sanity, "Drastic times, Regina…" Emma crossed to the edge of the desk. She leaned forward and looked Regina in the eye. "You're the only one powerful enough to pull this off."

"And that's exactly why I can't. That much power…" Regina stood and adjusted her suit coat. She didn't know if she would be able to regain control after something like that. "Sheriff, you might have a bigger problem on your hands than a big bad wolf."

"You won't be alone. Henry and I will both stay with you through the entire process," Emma said. Henry was quickly becoming the moral center of the entire town. Emma was certain Regina wouldn't kill David or Ruby in front of him. "Did you know about this before?" Emma asked.

Regina laughed, "No. Snow had many admirers. She was the fairest of them all. But I never knew about Red. I doubt I would have let her live if I did." The bitterness in her tone was very evident. "What does your mother say about all of this?" Regina asked, knowing this family's debt to her was rising daily.

"She doesn't know," Emma admitted. "Charming is going to tell her now." Emma was glad she wouldn't be the one to try and explain all of this to Snow.

"And what makes you think I won't crush his heart in my hand?" Regina there was anger in the back of her throat. She and David had gotten along recently because of Henry, but there were miles and miles of bad blood between them.

"We have no choice but to trust you," Emma stated knowing it was the honest truth. "Storybrooke is still your town, Regina. Do this and your people will be grateful." Appealing to the queen's need to rule was certainly Emma's "Hail Mary" pass.

Regina took a deep breath, "Very well. I will help the wolf."

"Thank you," Emma said. "We will meet at Granny's before sunset to finalize things." Regina nodded in agreement. She turned to leave wondering how many ways this plan could backfire.

* * *

Charming was greeted at the door with a hug and kiss. "Where have you been?" Snow asked. He kissed her back.

"Emma and I went to see the blue fairy," He said as he swallowed hard. He had practiced this on his way over several times. Charming planned and practiced in attempt to find the perfect way to explain everything that was happening.

"Blue? What for?" Snow asked. He took her hands in his and they sat down on the couch together. He kissed her deeply.

"There's something we need to talk about," Charming said. "Something happened years ago and it may have changed everything." Snow looked at him concerned and confused. She couldn't imagine what he was talking about, but that look in his eyes. It had been a very long time since she'd seen that look in his eyes.

"You can tell me anything," Snow whispered staring into his eyes.

He then told her everything, or as much as he could. There were many details he couldn't fill in because he wasn't Red. It wasn't his story to tell. Not entirely his story anyway. His stomach filled with fear and guilt as he finished. He wasn't ready for her reaction.

"And we're supposed to trust Regina?" Snow said; she wasn't looking at him. "She'll hold all the cards and literally your life; both of your lives in her hand. I won't allow it," she added resolutely.

"There's no other way, Snow."Charming said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Things could just stay the way they are now." She shook her head knowing that wasn't right. Snow let the air fill her lungs and breathed out slowly at attempting to calm herself. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"I can't answer that. She was confused and afraid," Charming said. "And I think she just wanted to know you'd be happy." He stared at her; she still wasn't looking at him. "You are aren't you?"

Snow turned back to him and placed a hand on his face, "Yes." She kissed him deeply and he kissed her back. There had always been magic in their kiss. Snow couldn't help but wonder how much of its power came from Red's love inside of him. She pulled away with a puzzled look in her eye.

"What is it?" He said as he gently caressed her arm.

"It's just. It's a lot to take in," Snow stumbled through the words. Snow hadn't thought about those days in the enchanted forest in a very long time. She tried to put herself in Red's position. She tried to imagine what it would have felt like if Red left her alone in the woods. Snow was beginning to understand. "Wait, something doesn't add up. What's causing her current lack of control?" Snow asked him.

He ran his fingers through his hair and lightly scratched the back of his neck. Once again he felt guilty and afraid. He simply said one word, "Belle."

"Oh," was all Snow managed to say. She found herself turning away from him. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. She knew what he was going to say next.

"We think the wolf is looking for what it gave away all those years ago," Charming said slowly. "So it can give it to someone else."

Snow turned to him and kissed him deeply. So many thoughts raced through her head. She was terrified. By the end of the night she could lose, in more ways than one, the two people she was closest with in the world.

* * *

Ruby lay in Belle's arm. She had drifted asleep. Sunset was slowly creeping in on Storybrooke and Belle realized neither of them had left the inn all day. She brushed the hair away from Ruby's forehead and kissed her gently. Ruby's eyes fluttered behind her eyelids. Belle was surprised she was able to sleep so deeply.

Ruby had told her everything. It hadn't been easy to hear. She felt confused about what it meant. She worried about what would happen when Ruby got her love of Snow back. More than anything else, she felt sorry for the fearful and desperate girl who made a deal with a fairy all those years ago.

There was a knock on the door and Belle nudged Ruby. She didn't move and the knock came again. "Come in," Belle said, not knowing what else to do. Emma opened the door to find the two women tightly intertwined.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Emma said as she took a step backward. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

Ruby woke slowly and stretched, "Emma?" She adjusted herself and sat up slightly.

"I have something I need to discuss with you in private," Emma said locking eyes with Ruby.

"If it's about the wolf's love, I know," Belle confessed. Emma looked to Ruby who nodded.

"Good, everyone knows then."

Ruby didn't need to ask. She knew by everyone Emma meant everyone including Snow. Her heart sank in her chest and she felt embarrassed. Emma then explained to them the plan she and Charming devised and of Regina's vital role in this plan.

"No," Belle shouted as she stood out of bed. "That woman cannot be trusted." Regina had kept her prisoner before the curse was lifted. Regina was the reason Belle's life in Storybrooke had taken so long to start. She couldn't stomach the idea. "I won't allow Regina's hand on Ruby's heart." She said to Emma as if she had the final say in the matter.

Ruby slowly stood and wrapped her hand around Belle's stomach. She kissed her on the neck and whispered in her ear, "Nobody holds my heart but you." Belle appreciated the gesture, though part of her knew that wasn't true. "We'll join you downstairs in a few moments," Ruby said to Emma.

* * *

Granny's dinner closed early tonight and almost every night during wolfstime. Granny herself, who had stayed distant during most of this process, observed the group make their final preparations. She had volunteered to help, but Red insisted she stay out of harm's way tonight. She'd offered her opinion and it had been rejected.

Snow and Belle had already left; they had to prepare for their parts of the endeavor. They both equally hated the plan and the fact that they wouldn't be there when Regina removed their loved one's heart. They were on the same page in their reluctant acceptance.

"We will do the extraction of the hearts here, if that's suitable," Charming said to Regina gesturing to the counter at the bar. The overwhelming tension sucked all the extra oxygen out of the air.

"I can remove a heart anywhere," Regina said casually. Henry was standing close to her holding the spell book. Emma worried about the look in his eye. He was obviously captivated by the idea of magic. Regina's influence on him was strong.

"After my heart is whole again…," Ruby paused to rephrase. "When Regina completes the task, Emma you will need to take my heart as deep into the woods as you can go. Don't go in a straight path; try to confuse the wolf if you can."

Darkness was growing in the sky. Regina gestured to Charming and Red. They stood shoulder to shoulder, looking her in the eyes. She walked over to them and took a deep breath. It had been awhile since she had done this, but it wasn't a skill that one forgets.

Regina locked eyes with Charming and slowly reached her hand in his chest. He closed his eyes as she ripped out his heart. The pain was searing and intense. He had never felt so empty in all of his life.

The queen held his heat in her hand for several seconds. Emma could see the wheels turning in Regina's head. She turned to Henry and gave him a soft smile as she placed the heart on a red cloth on the counter. Charming stood clutching his chest, the lost look in his eyes intensifying by the minute.

Ruby's body tensed as she prepared for what would happen next. She gave a glance to Emma, who nodded back to her. Regina reached her hand in Ruby's chest and Ruby's heart came out with ease. She placed the heart on the counter next to the other.

Henry handed her the spell book, opened to the page she had bookmarked. Regina took a deep breath and mumbled something. The hearts on the table began to shake. Charming's glowed bright orange. A small golden stream flowed out of it and into Ruby's. Regina quickly tossed Ruby's heart into a box. She handed it to Emma.

Henry reached for Charming's heart. The prince knelt down to his grandson and placed a hand on the back of his head as Henry eased the heart back into his chest.

"Emma-" Ruby started to say, but was interrupted by the sound of Charming screaming in agony. He writhed on the floor.

Emma slammed Regina into the counter and shouted, "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing," Regina said as she pushed Emma off. "It takes the body awhile to adjust, especially, if the contents of the heart have been adjusted."

"Emma," Ruby's voice growled. The sun had set. "Run."

Red transformed before Emma could get all the way out of the diner. Emma tucked the box tightly under her arm and disappeared from sight. The wolf growled and lunged at Charming who was the closest to her.

Charming was pinned and the wolf bared its teeth, opening its jaw only to receive a quick kick from Henry. The beast shook its head. As the wolf began to approach Henry, it was knocked backward into the wall by Regina's magic.

The wolf landed with a heavy crash. Slowly it regained its footing, shaking itself free of debris. Before it could lunge at them again, Charming revealed the enchanted silver dagger. The wolf turned and ran out the door of the diner.

* * *

Emma made her way to the forest. The moon was bright in the sky. This was the clearest night they had seen so far. "Mom... Belle?" Emma asked, her voice a soft whisper. There was an eerie silence that drifted through the woods.

"Up here," Belle whispered. She was perched on a low lying branch of a large tree. Emma tucked the box containing the heart securely under her arm and began to climb. Belle extended her hand and pulled Emma onto the branch with her. They were just out of reach of the wolf'

"Where's Snow?" Emma asked. Belle tightened her grip on the rope she was holding and glanced to Snow who was a few trees over.

"Are we all set?" Emma asked, staring at the rope.

Belle nodded. The howling grew closer. Belle took a deep breath, "Can I see it?"

Emma leaned forward and cracked open the box. Ruby's heart glowed brightly under the lid. Belle touched it gently. There was a howl in the distance.

"Something's wrong," Belle said. "She should be here by now." The moonlight lit her face just enough so that Emma could see the panic.

* * *

Regina followed the wolf into the streets of Storybrooke. Charming and Henry were several steps behind her. It hadn't gone to the woods; instead it looked like it was headed for the library. The wolf's head hung low, she was sniffing around trying to pick up a scent.

There was a shriek from one of the nearby townspeople. The wolf paused and growled at the innocent bystander. "W—w-woolf," the young girl shouted and several others filed out into the streets. The wolf turned towards the girl and lunged. It hit a magical wall, slamming into it hard. The wolf landed on its wounded limb and let out a slight yelp.

"That's not the right way, dear," Regina said. She released a small glowing orb and the wolf followed it into the woods. The townspeople were furious and started to chase after the animal, but they were caught on the other side of the wall. Regina took a step toward the barrier she had created, "We're taking care of this matter."

There were grumblings from those in town. Regina glanced to Charming. "Please try and stay calm," Charming added as the three of them ran after the wolf. "How long will that barrier hold?" he asked Regina.

"Not long enough," She responded.

* * *

The wolf escaped Belle and Snow's first trap. The netting couldn't hold the beast and it shook free. The wolf turned its attention to the tree Belle and Emma were in and started to ram it. Force of the impact nearly knocked Emma out of the tree.

Her grasp on the box slipped. It landed on the ground next to the wolf. "What are you doing?" Emma stated as Belle climbed down from their safe distance.

She rushed for the box. She bent down and quickly grabbed it. When she looked back up she found herself staring into the green eyes of the wolf. The wolf growled at her, but Belle didn't flinch.

"I'm not afraid of you," Belle said. She opened the box. The wolf froze in it tracks. "You can trust me to do this." Belle slowly placed her hand on the heart, keeping her eyes on the wolf's green eyes. The animal took a step toward her slowly.

The sound of nearby footsteps confused the wolf and it lunged at Belle, knocking her into the tree. It growled as Charming and Regina came into sight. As it turned back to look at Belle, an arrow cut the air between them and landed in the tree.

"Don't do something you'll regret, Red," Snow said. "She's not the one you're angry with." The wolf turned to her. She was at least fifty feet away. Her bow was drawn this time with a flaming arrow. The wolf closed the distance between them in seconds. Snow released the arrow from her bow. The animal dodged the arrow which landed on the ground and encircled the two of them in flame.

"Snow!" Charming and Emma shouted. She swung her way down from the tree. Charming, Belle, and Regina stood on the other side of the flames.

"I'm fine" Snow called from the other side of the fire. "Toss me the heart." Emma knew that wasn't the original purpose of this trap no one was supposed to be on the inside with the wolf. She wondered how long it had taken her mother to come up with this altered version.

Smoke was billowing; Belle couldn't see anything on the other side. She closed her eyes and threw the box containing Ruby's heart into the circle of fire.

Snow White and the wolf began to walk in a circle, their eyes locked on one another. The box had landed on the ground in between them and popped open.

"I'm sorry," Snow said. Her bow was drawn again and as the wolf lunged toward her, she fired an arrow into its heel. The wolf let out a yelp and collapsed.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone in the woods all those years ago," She reached for the heart and knelt down next to the wolf.

It growled and pounced at Snow, knocking her over. Her bow fell out of her hand and the heart was just out of reach. The wolf stood on top of her, pinning her down. She struggled against its weight. It bared its teeth and let out a low growl.

Snow's finger tips reached the edge of the box, "You're the best friend I've ever had, Red. I love you." The wolf's green eyes connected with Snow's. She tugged the box closer and placed her hand on the wolf's heart, "But this doesn't belong to me. It never did."

The flames around them had magically ceased. A haze of smoke surrounded them. The wolf placed its head next to her and nuzzled the side of her face. "It's time for your happily ever after to begin." Snow plunged the heart into the wolf's chest.

The wolf transformed into Ruby and slowly pulled away from Snow. She opened her mouth to speak and felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She cried out in agony and collapsed. Snow scooted out from underneath her to see Charming holding the enchanted silver dagger.

"I-I-oh god no," Charming stuttered. "I thought the wolf was attacking you, Snow. I couldn't stop my momentum, she had changed mid-swing." He dropped the dagger and collapsed on the ground next to them. Snow didn't say anything; she just clutched Red in her arms.

Emma and Belle sprinted towards them. Belle froze in her tracks and began to sob. "What happened?" Emma said. Ruby's body twitched in agony. Belle crouched down next to Snow. Snow looked to her and eased Ruby into Belle's arm**.**

Henry and Regina walked over. Regina bent down and picked up the blade, "Where in this realm would you even find an enchanted silver dagger? Who would want to poison a werewolf?"

"I-I honestly don't know," Charming said. It literally just appeared on the sheriff's desk during a former wolfstime. In the distance there was torchlight and the groans of an angry mob.

"We have to get out of here," Emma said.

"You can't move her in this condition," Snow said as she stood. "Regina, can't you stop the spread of the poison?"

Regina simply shook her head. The magic had taken a lot of energy out of her.

Belle didn't move, she held Ruby in her arms tightly. Ruby's face was changing color as her body filled with poison. "You'll be alright," Belle whispered into Ruby's ear.

"I'm better now that you're here," she said softly. With the last bit of strength she had, Ruby leaned forward and gently brushed a tear from Belle's face. "I love you… only... you." Her body went limp in Belle's hands.

Henry grabbed Regina's hand and turned into Emma and cried loudly. Charming closed his eyes and stayed on the ground knowing that Snow would never forgive him for what he's done.

Belle let out a hard sob and pulled her into her body. Tears streamed down her face, one rolled off her cheek and landed on Ruby's forehead. There an instant rush of magic that surrounded them and Ruby jolted to life with gasp. Any trace of the poison was gone. So were any other injures Red had acquired. A slow smile came across Ruby's face and Belle kissed her deeply.

"What just happened?" Emma asked.

"That's what true love looks like," Henry said dreamily still holding onto both of his mothers. Regina and Emma smiled at each other.

Charming stood and took Snow into his arms. She kissed him softly. There was every bit of magic in the kiss as there ever was. She held him tight. Ruby and Belle stood slowly still wrapped in each other's arms. Red shot Snow a knowing smile and the seven of them left the forest.


	6. Day 4: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Can I help you?" Rumpel asked as Emma and Charming strolled into his store. Charming slammed the dagger down on the counter.

"I believe this belongs to you," Charming said. Emma smiled because that was exactly the way she would have played it.

"I can't say that it does," Rumpel said as he crossed away from them. "I don't have a habit of leaving things that belong to me unattended."

"You're going to leave them alone, Mr. Gold." Emma threatened. "Am I clear?"

"I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about," he said. "If you're going to barge in here making threats, I'm going to ask you to leave."

"I've got my eye on you, Rumpel," Charming grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close to his eyes.

"Seems like someone should have their eye on you," Mr. Gold spoke through his teeth. "I don't go around stabbing my friends in the back."

"That's because you haven't got any," Charming said as he let go of him.

"The rumors about town say that dagger caused two people to realize they were in love. Perhaps when you find the person responsible you should thank him," Rumpel said. The sound of defeat resonated in the back of his throat. He walked away from them and into the back room of his store.

* * *

Ruby and Belle sat across from each other in Granny's diner. There were hushed murmurs from the townspeople and several stares. Regina and Charming had done their best at calming the mob last night, but they certainly weren't at ease with the wolf next door.

Ruby and Belle smiled at each other. "I'm sorry you have to suffer through this," Ruby said with a sideways glance.

Belle leaned across the table and kissed her, "You're not in this alone. I'm here with you." She sat back down with a slight laugh, "Besides they're just jealous."

Ruby smiled at the beautiful girl sitting across from her and knew she would never be alone again. "So… what do you want to do today?" Ruby asked with a flirtatious grin.


End file.
